


Storm Front, Chance Of Hail.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Barry Allen is a Tease, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Pics, M/M, Mob Boss Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 4: Gangster/Mob.Leonard gets Killer Frost and Deathstorm to join them.





	Storm Front, Chance Of Hail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you had a good day (or have one, you know, time zones!) :)
> 
> Thanks to TheRedHarlequeen for helping me with the title xD And now thanks to SheWhoWalksUnseen for beta-ing this fic too! :D 
> 
> As you can see, this is the continuation of Take my life from me, so enjoy! :)

Waking up from a coma after a lot of months, had been hard for Barry. He had hoped to be twenty-five so he could have that talk with Len, but the freaking storm messed everything up.

People developed powers and his father was in trouble more and more because every stupid idiot wanted to take the crown of his kingdom. However, the young Allen was one of the lucky ones and thanks to the lighting that struck him now he could run as fast as he wanted.

It took some weeks to get a hold to his new powers, but thanks to his doctor, his father and a boy named Cisco it had been easier. Every time he wanted to go even faster he thought about his loved ones to give himself the strength to break his own records.

He liked to think about his father, the one who had taught him kindness and cruelness. He thought about Lisa, the best sister one could ever have. And he thought about Len, the man he loved and wanted to be the rest of his life with.

But the person that would give him more reasons to run was his mother. The rage, the sadness and the longing invaded him and he just kept running until he beat his last record.

One time he even traveled half a day back in time accidentally and thought of it as a new opportunity, but that same day he passed out. The Speed Force talked to him and warned about what would happen to him if he changed the past.

Barry dismissed time travelling as an option because he wasn’t dumb enough to become a target of some ghosts and a zombie speedster. Besides, he was happy with the life he had in that moment, even if he would be forced to fight a war against other metahumans.

Well, maybe he even liked that last part because now it was his time to let the others see his power. His followers, his allies and his enemies would see what their future would be if they annoyed him.

The day his father was sent to prison as a part of their plan, he finally went to talk with Leonard. He didn’t have any more time to waste and, in fact, they used very well all the hours that night. The day after that they started to talk about business.

"How's going with Frost and Deathstorm?" Barry asked a few days later. The Snart siblings and Cisco had moved already to the speedster's home because it was bigger, comfier and more protected. Leonard had had no other choice but to leave all his belongings in his lover's bedroom. "My dad's going to fake his death in a few weeks and we need to be strong." They were at home in that moment, so the brunette hugged the thief from behind and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "We need to have all the meta allies we can get by that time."

"I found them this morning and they seem to be eager to work with us." Snart explained with a soft smile. "They'll probably want to make sure that we aren't weak, so it'll be for the best if you're there too."

Barry hummed. "But I can't have weak subordinates, can I?" The boy asked. "I trust you and I know you're strong enough to impress them."

Leonard knew that the speedster would have his back anyways, he was too protective not to, but he was happy that this powerful man trusted him that much. It was a good boost for his ego.

In that moment the brunette slid his hand for the thief's stomach and slipped inside his underwear. Then, Barry started stroking his length softly. At that, Snart sighed and let his body rest against his lover's.

"I want to take you apart, Len." The younger one whispered in the other's ear. "May I?"

"You know you can."

The boss' son didn't need anything else to keep going. He made the tips of his fingers start to vibrate just enough to tease and kissed Leonard's neck and shoulders. He didn't rush because he didn't want to and he wanted to enjoy his time with the thief.

Soon, Snart was gasping and his cock was hard as a rock. He didn't ask for more, though, because he knew that the boy would give him everything he needed.

Gently, Barry led the older one to the bed and made him lay in bed. Then he undressed him and looked at him with his gaze full of lust.

"God, you're beautiful." The brunette said. "I would have taken you years ago." He assured. "So strong and smart... But your stubborn ass wouldn't let me."

"You were just a kid." Leonard replied and swallowed hard. “I was sick just thinking of taking advantage of you.”

“Yeah, because that was what it would have happened.” Barry smirked lightly and licked his lips. “Anyways, you were very patient with me, even though you fell in love with me.”

Slowly, the brunette crawled into the bed playfully and covered the other’s body with his. He wasn’t completely naked yet, but his clothes wouldn’t remain over his body for long.

“I needed to be sure that I wasn’t a passing whim for you.” Leonard mumbled. He didn’t try to deny the brunette’s words because they were true, he was madly in love with him. “You still wanted me after those years… No one has ever wanted me for that long before.”

“Don’t worry, Len.” Barry smiled kindly. A smile kept only for three people in the entire world. “I’ll want you for so many years more.”

The speedster had never told Snart that he loved him, but the way he acted, the way he took care of him and Lisa was more than enough. The thief was aware of the boy’s feelings, but he wasn’t going to push him if he wasn’t ready to tell him. In fact, he didn’t care if the younger one wasn’t ever ready because he knew that he loved him.

Apparently, the boss’ son wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore because he pressed his lips against Leonard’s and started caressing his entire body. Everything was slow, Barry enjoyed teasing his lover and making him squirm and whine for his ministrations. Sometimes he even waited to see the thief on the edge of crying from despair to finally giving him what both of them wanted.

However, this time the brunette just did everything calmly. He used his mouth to wander for Snart’s body until he arrived to the most interesting part down south. Then, he tongued and kissed his dick while massaging his own.

Any other day Barry would probably have fucked the thief senseless, but this time he preferred something easier. The boy took Leonard’s cock on his mouth and started bobbing his head at a nice pace.

It wasn’t fast enough for the older one to find relief but it wasn’t slow enough to get desperate either. Without any warning, though, the speedster began vibrating his tongue and it wasn’t long after that when Snart came on his lover’s mouth.

The boy enjoyed the taste of his cum, straightening a little, and jacked off until he ejaculated all over Leonard’s abdomen and dick. While Leonard was blessed out, the brunette stared at him with lust, adoration and a smile on his face.

"So perfect..." The younger one said. "And mine."

"Yeah, Barry." The thief confirmed. "I'm all yours."

They slept together, like all the previous nights since Snart moved to the mobster's house. When Leonard woke up the next morning, though, he did it alone, but he wasn't worried about that fact.

Most days he was the only one in bed that early, but before he could even stand up, Barry appeared in the bedroom with a healthy breakfast. Like every day, the thief smiled, got comfortable sitting down and started to eat beside his lover. The only morning he didn't wake up alone was because the brunette had got back already.

"What are your plans for the morning?" Barry asked. Leonard cursed internally because that voice meant he was playful. "Because I can think about a few things we both would enjoy very much."

"As much as that sounds amazing I can't stay at home." Snart answered looking apologetic. And he was. The man would rather be with that boy instead of working. "I have to talk with Cisco so he can help me prepare the meeting with his friends."

"I guess I'll have to take care of the problem myself." The boy purred with mischief. "Maybe I'll send you some pictures so you know that I'm satisfied."

Leonard wanted to refuse the offer because it would be very distracting but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Anyways, Barry would do whatever he wanted, so it would have been useless to complain.

"Okay." Snart sighed resigned to his fate and ate his breakfast enjoying the brunette's company. Then he got dressed and ready for the day. "I'll see you later."

The meeting with Cisco was the first thing he needed to do, so he went to his room in the house and dragged him to the office where he was going to meet their potential allies. He needed all the info he could get, even if the boy had already told him all he knew.

He asked the engineer to do some fast devices and then to set up some traps. That’s when he realized what his plan was and why he wanted all the things he already had built.

“Dude, you know that they’re my friends, right?” Cisco asked with a slight frown.

“Yes. Friends that are going to try to kill me if they get the chance today.” Leonard answered flatly with a roll of eyes. “Don’t worry, Ramon, I won’t kill them, I’m just going to stop them to make sure they don’t upset Barry and Lisa.”

Suddenly, the nerd paled thinking about what a disaster it would be. Lisa would be like a wild beast and the brunette would be cruel and would make disappear mercilessly everyone who stepped between his prey and him.

“Yeah, okay, I’m totally going to help you.” He said rushing a bit. “I rather them pissed off for a few days than a massacre across the city.”

“Smart move.” Snart smirked and continued getting ready for the meeting. “I knew Henry made me your babysitter for a reason.”

The boy grunted but didn’t complain anymore, he just kept working until everything was settled. Then the thief sent the engineer to the office next door so he was out of the war zone but not far away. After all, he still had to take care of him.

The guests didn’t make Leonard wait too long, and when they arrived, the man was resting on a couch next to the desk. He sat up without hurry and looked at the other two with caution. They were dangerous and he needed to be with his eyes opened and his hand always on his gun. That exact second is when his phone decided it was the best moment for it to ping.

The thief stared at the device on his desk and sighed because he knew it was Barry. He also knew that he shouldn't take the phone to see the photos, but he couldn't resist having a look.

'Miss you', said the message attached to the picture of his lover wearing only boxers. It was very obvious that he was aroused and what his hand resting on his belly had been doing.

"No 'good morning', Captain Cold?" The woman asked sardonically. "Is that really more important than us?"

"Yes." He was going to kill Cisco because he didn't want a crazy supervillian name. Even if deep down he enjoyed it. "It's my boyfriend."

Leonard realized that he actually hadn't talked about that with Barry. He wasn't sure if the brunette wanted a label but he needed to know if they were at least a couple. Snart was pretty sure they were because they lived together, they shared the bed and they loved each other.

"You should be focused on your work." The other man said. "What would your boss think about this kind of behavior?"

"He is totally fine with it." Leonard finally left the phone on the desk again and glared at the other two. "Looks like I can take care of my personal life while taking care of my work business."

"Well." Frost iced her hands and the mobile pinged again. "Let's see if that's true."

The second Ronnie burst on flames, foam fell from the ceiling and covered the entire floor and both visitors’ bodies. At the same time, Snart aimed at the woman with his Cold Gun and at the man with a normal gun.

"You know that I can throw ice, do you?" Frost asked with a scowl. "That won't do anything to me."

"Probably." The thief accepted. "But you need to absorb heat to be able to freeze things." He told. Leonard knew that he had almost won that battle, so he smirked. "Right now you're damp, the room is chill and if I shoot you, you will be at my mercy."

"Well, that was fairly fast." Ronnie told when he could remove all the foam from his face. Then the phone tried to get Leonard's attention again. "It seems like you've done your research very well."

"Of course I did." Snart replied like it was evident. "I'm not here just because I have a pretty face."

"So when will we be able to talk with your boss?" The woman asked when the thief handed them towels so they could clean themselves up. "Or well, his son, since he's in jail."

"He's busy." Leonard informed, thinking about Barry jacking off. "But if you're patient I can call him... In a while."

He wasn't having phone sex with Barry in that moment, much less in an office full of people. He wasn’t mad nor an exhibitionist, he liked his privacy and his time alone with the brunette.

The married couple didn’t look like they were bothered for the fact that they had to wait, but the thief didn’t want to be sharing an uncomfortable silence with them, so he took them to see Cisco. The three of them seemed like they got along very well and Leonard relaxed a little.

Ping after ping, Snart ignored his phone until a while after and then he called his lover. They boy teased him about not watching the photos, but not a minute after the end of the call he was already there.

When Leonard saw Barry he couldn’t help but smile, and that didn’t went unnoticed by the female killer. The younger man approached his lover and stood imposingly. No one on their right mind would try to contradict him.

“So this is your boyfriend?” The woman asked with a raised eyebrow. “Your boss?”

The thief tensed but the mobster was the one who answered before he could even think anything. “Yes.” He declared with a severe tone of voice. “He’s mine.”

It was an evident warning. Not for them to not try to seduce him, but for them to not try to harm him. Leonard was untouchable for everyone and Barry would kill those that were necessary to keep him safe.

After that, the conversation continued smoothly to the point they exchanged numbers. The boss’ son told them that they had a house ready if they wanted to live there now that they worked for him and didn’t need to travel and when both of them accepted, Barry gave them a key and a piece of paper with an address.

When the couple went away, his lovely brunette hugged him by the waist and whispered wickedly in his ear.

“When we get home you’re going to see all those photos I sent you and I’m going to make you come watching them.” Leonard squirmed a little at that, but tried to control his reaction because they were in the same room that Cisco. “Then we’ll take a bath and finally I’ll fuck you until you’re worn out.”

Snart felt his pants tightening a bit and took a deep breath. He couldn’t get aroused in that moment, he still had things to do and that lovely asshole knew it very well. Then he kissed his cheek and took a step back.

“I’m okay with that plan.” He assured and ignored the confused look Cisco gave them. “But for now I still have work to do.” The thief explained. “I have a short list of known metas that would be useful to have on payroll.”

“You do?” Barry stared at him with lust. The boy loved when Leonard used his brain to show everybody that he was the smartest in the room and that he had everything planed to the end. “And who’s the next we’re going to recruit?”

“His name is Mark Mardon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everybody for reading my work ^w^ 
> 
> I want you to know that I accept constructive criticism, but not people being rude just because! Please, feel free to tell me if you saw a mistake or if there's something I can improve! :)
> 
> And hey, this series will continue until you guys want it, until I've finished with all the Rogues or until my brain decides that I can't write anything about this anymore! 
> 
> If you want someone to join Len's Rogues, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! :D 
> 
> See you soon, you beautiful creatures! <3


End file.
